The Airplane Song
The Airplane Song is an original Barney song that debuted in the episode Going Places!. Lyrics ::Oh, we are flying in an airplane, ::Lookin' out the window, ::Watching the clouds go by. ::Flying in an airplane, ::Lookin' out the window, ::Up so very high. ::Lookin' out the window, we can see the wings. ::Down below, we see other things. ::Like little tiny buildings and cars so small. ::It makes me feel like I'm really tall. ::Oh, we are flying in an airplane, ::Lookin' out the window, ::Watching the clouds go by. ::Flying in an airplane, ::Lookin' out the window, ::Up so very high. ::Pretending I'm a pilot is a lot of fun. ::I think when I grow up, I really might be one. ::But for now I'm just enjoying being in this plane, ::Safe from the snow, and from the rain. ::Oh, we are flying in an airplane, ::Lookin' out the window, ::Watching the clouds go by. ::Flying in an airplane, ::Lookin' out the window, ::Up so very high. ::Yes, we are flying in an airplane, ::Lookin' out the window, ::Watching the clouds go by. ::Flying in an airplane, ::Lookin' out the window, ::Up so very high. Trivia *In Barney's Colorful World, the 3rd verse was modified to fit the show's plot, as follows: :Pretending I'm a pilot is a lot of fun :I think when I grow up I really might be one :But for now I'm just enjoying being in this plane :Going on a trip and back again. *This song was used as an underscore in the following episodes/videos: Barney Song Used In... Barney & Friends= #Going Places! #A World of Music #An Adventure in Make Believe #Up We Go! #A Package of Friendship #Up, Down and Around! #Let Your Creativity Fly! #Airplanes |-| Home Videos= #Let's Pretend with Barney (1994) (Episode Featured: An Adventure in Make Believe) #Barney Live! In New York City #Barney Songs (Scene Taken from: Up We Go!) #Barney's Fun & Games #Barney's Big Surprise #Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (Scene Taken from: Up We Go!) #Sing and Dance with Barney #Barney's Colorful World! #Let's Pretend with Barney (2004) (Scene Taken from: Let Your Creativity Fly!) #Up & Down On & Off with Barney (Episode Featured: Up, Down and Around!) #Barney's Top 20 Countdown (Scene Taken from: Let Your Creativity Fly!) #Vehicles and Little Bugs (Episode Featured: Airplanes) #Planes, Trains & Cars (Episode Featured: Airplanes) #Imagine with Barney (Episode Featured: Let Your Creativity Fly!) |-| Live Shows= #Barney Live! In New York City #Barney's Big Surprise #Barney's Open House #Barney's Zoo Tour #Barney's Musical Park #Barney's Colorful World! #Barney's Let's Imagine Live #Barney's 20th Anniversary Concert #Sing & Dance with Barney (Stage Show) #Barney's World of Imagination #Barney's Sprout Concert #Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! |-| Music Cassette/CD= #Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 (Audio Taken from: An Adventure in Make Believe) #Las Canciones de Barney 2 #The Barney Boogie #El Parque Musical de Barney y Sus Amigos #Te Quiero Lo Mejor de Barney #Barney's Colorful World (Soundtrack) #Barney y su Mundo de Colores #Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs Category:Barney Songs Category:Original Barney Songs Category:First Generation Barney Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Written By Philip Parker